Stay
by YuriCore
Summary: Miu is sick with a cold, and stuck in bed all day, so she asks Chika to stay with her and keep her company. I guess you could call it yuri (MiuXChika). Only rated for mention of cigarettes.


Nobue walked into Chika's room, not bothering to knock. Chika was sitting at her desk, her headphones on, tuned out. She didn't notice Nobue sneaking up behind her. Suddenly, Nobue jumped forward, putting her hands on Chika's shoulders. Chika shrieked, jumping nearly a foot in the air. She pulled off her headphones. "Onee-chan! Don't do that!" Nobue was laughing. Chika glared at her. "Do you _need_ something?"

"Yeah," said Nobue. "I need money."

"I'm not gonna give you money," said Chika.

"Then where's Miu?" asked Nobue.

"Why?" said Chika. "Don't tell me you're going to try to steal her money too."

"I wouldn't steal it! I would ask politely!" said Nobue, clearly offended.

"Really," said Chika.

"The money would be for a good cause," said Nobue.

"Cigarettes? That's a terrible cause."

"How do you know I'm going to buy cigarettes?! Don't just assume that!" yelled Nobue.

"Well that's the only thing you _ever _buy," said Chika.

"No it isn't!" Nobue objected. "Now come on, you never told me where Miu is."

"At home sick, with a cold."

"That's impossible!"

Chika couldn't help but giggle a little. "That's kind of what I thought..."

"Okay, I'm going over to her house then," said Nobue. She opened the window and put one leg over.

Chika jumped out of her seat. "Hey! Don't steal her money! Get a job already and earn your own!" She ran to the window and grabbed the back of her sister's jacket. It was no use. Nobue got away easily and jumped across the rooftops to Miu's window. Chika groaned, and followed her sister. "Onee-chan!"

Miu was laying in bed, repeatedly changing the channel on the TV. She looked over at Nobue. "Hi!"

"Give me money," Nobue responded. She put her hand out.

Miu stared at Nobue's hand and blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I said, 'Give me money,'," Nobue said.

Chika ran in the room and yelled, "Nobue! What are you doing?!"

"Getting money," said Nobue, a blank expression on her face.

"No you're not!" Chika began to push Nobue towards the window.

"Leaving so soon?" said Miu. She coughed. "I'm incredibly sick! It's so cruel to leave a poor child alone when she's sick! You should stay here and keep me company! That's what a nice person would do!"

"Nobu-nee-chan is leaving, but I'll stay," said Chika. "I guess..."

"Yay!" Miu sat up, clapping her hands. She watched as Chika shoved Nobue outside and locked the window. Nobue huffed in defeat, and headed back to Chika's room.

"Thanks for keeping me company, Chi-chan," said Miu.

"Yeah, whatever," said Chika. "It's nothing. So, how's your temperature doing?"

"I dunno," said Miu. "Check."

Chika sat down on the bed, putting her forehead against Miu's. "Oh yeah, you are pretty warm," she said.

"And you're so cold," said Miu, sighing. "It feels so nice." She sighed happily, closing her eyes.

Chika got up and grabbed a thermometer. She put it in Miu's mouth. Miu made choking noises. Chika looked annoyed. "Oh gosh, Miu." Miu finally stopped the fake choking. Chika checked the thermometer. "38 degrees Celsius," she said. "Hm... that is pretty bad... do you want some water or something?"

"Yes... need... water..." Miu said, panting. Chika ignored Miu's dramatic behavior and walked into the kitchen, filled a cup with water, and then walked back to Miu's room. Miu drank it quickly. She coughed some more.

"You should lay back down," said Chika. Miu gave a tiny nod, and fell back down into the bed, closing her eyes. Chika examined Miu, and noticed her face was a bit pale.

Chika sighed. She had known Miu since practically forever, and couldn't remember Miu ever catching a cold. It was strange... But Chika was pretty sure Miu wasn't faking it. It really wasn't worth overthinking, probably... but Chika had a habit of analyzing little things. Better safe than sorry, right?

"Hey Chi-chan," Miu mumbled.

"What?" said Chika.

"Thanks for being my doctor," said Miu.

Chika felt her cheeks heat up. "Doctor? I was just... helping," she said.

"Well you're good at it," said Miu. "I bet you could be a doctor someday, if you wanted to."

"Maybe," Chika mumbled. At this point, she wasn't quite sure what to say. Miu looked like she might fall asleep soon, so maybe she should just leave. But somehow, Chika couldn't move. She felt like she should stay.

_Well, I don't have much better to do, _she thought. She continued to sit there, unsure what to do.

It was a long time before she got up. She began to walk towards the window. "Chi-chan?" Chika halted, and slowly turned around. Miu was sitting up in bed.

"I thought... you were sleeping," Chika said quietly. Miu just stared at her. "I thought... maybe I should just..."

"Stay."

Chika didn't respond at first. Then, slowly, she walked back to Miu's bed, and sat back down.

"Lay down with me."

_If I'm too close to her for too long, I might catch the cold._ Ignoring her thoughts, Chika pulled the blanket aside and slid under the covers.

Miu smiled at Chika. Chika yawned, closing her eyes. "Goodnight, Chi-chan," Miu whispered.

Chika's eyes fluttered open. "Eh? I can't sleep here all day! I'm not sick!"

Miu gave Chika a blank look. "It doesn't matter," she said.

_I guess it doesn't... I don't have anything important to do today... It's the weekend._ Chika closed her eyes again.

Chika and Miu both fell asleep.

At dinnertime, Nobue walked into Chika's room. "Chi, it's time to eat! Chi? Where are you?" Was Chika still at Miu's house? Nobue hadn't expected her to stay that long. What could they possibly be doing? Nobue walked across the rooftops to Miu's window- which was still locked.

Oh well. Nobue peered through the window. She was surprised with what she saw- Chika and Miu snuggled cozily in bed together, both sound asleep. Nobue smiled. How cute.

Nobue pulled out her phone and snapped a picture.

**Aw, I love writing about Miu and Chika. This one's a bit short, but I hope you still like it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
